Potęga prasy
by toroj
Summary: Przedstawienie teatralne, niewątpliwie humorystyczne. Duże stężenie WJO Wszyscy Jesteśmy Obłąkani.


"Potęga prasy" - przedstawienie teatralne w jednym akcie i paru odsłonach

Osoby (in order apperance):

Draco Malfoy

Hermiona Granger

Harry Potter

Ron Weasley

Szeryf No-Ten-Cham

Zdumiona Cisza

Agent

Severus Snape

Gazeta (Wyborcza)

Oraz:

Chór „Spiritual Movens Hogwartensis"

Zespół taneczny „Blackcats"

Kurtyna

Pracownia Eliksirów, w jednym kącie jakaś aparatura cicho bulgocze i kapie, w drugim coś robi „ping". Po stronie ślizgońskiej większa ilość czarno odzianej młodzieży, służącej jako tło dla Dracona Malfoya, który podkręca sobie rzęsy maskarą. Po stronie gryfońskiej taka sama ilość czarno odzianej młodzieży służy za tło Potterowi, malującemu usta wiśniową szminką.

Draco Malfoy (w przestrzeń): Jestem debeściak.

Hermiona (do Pottera podejrzliwie): Czy to moja szminka?

Potter (ze świętym oburzeniem): To jest makijaż sceniczny! Jakby nie było, jestem tu głównym bohaterem i muszę być widoczny!

Hermiona: No dobra... Czy to jest MÓJ makijaż sceniczny!

Draco (mamroce w plik papierów): Jestem debeściak... głupia szlama... Potter, już nie żyjesz...

Hermiona: Słucham?

Draco: Cicho, powtarzam rolę.

Hermiona (odwraca się z powrotem do Pottera): Czy to...

Ron Weasley (podaje jej szminkę): Masz tu swoje smarowidło i nie zawracaj mu głowy, przecież to i tak nie jego kolor.

Na scenę wkracza osobnik z wąsami i bródką, w czarno-fioletowych aksamitach.

Osobnik: Witajcie, poddani!

(Odpowiada mu zdumiona cisza.)

Zdumiona Cisza: Dzień dobry, eee... panie...

Osobnik: Szeryf No-Ten-Cham. Poddani...KLĘK!

(Nikt się nie rusza.)

Szeryf: Aha! Bunt!

Draco Malfoy: Jaki tam bunt... Mama nie pozwala mi klękać na podłodze, bo to niehigieniczne.

Szeryf (drapie się za uchem): Coś się nie zgadza.

(Wyciąga zza pazuchy plik papierów i wertuje je zapamiętale.)

Szeryf (wrzeszczy): Agent! AGENT! Gdzie mój agent!

Pojawia się osobnik odziany w czarny garniturek, ciemne „matrixówki". Żuje gumę, z nosa wystaje mu kabel telefoniczny.

Agent: No..?

Szeryf (wykonując szeroki gest dookólny): Co to jest? Dlaczego ja zawsze dostaję takie głupie role i gdzie jest scenarzysta? Wypruję mu flaki łyżką.

Draco Malfoy (z profesjonalnym zainteresowaniem): Dlaczego łyżką?

Szeryf: Bo tak jest w scenariuszu „Króla Złodziei".

Hermiona: Księcia...

Szeryf (gorzko): Awansowali drania.

Agent wyciąga z kieszeni słuchawkę telefoniczna i podłącza ją sobie do kabla. Przez chwilę słychać efekty dźwiękowe.

Agent: Sorry, men... pokićkały się matryce. Zaraz zrobimy update.

Kurtyna chwilowo opada. Chór duchów „Spiritual Movens Hogwartensis" śpiewa pieśń okolicznościową pt. „God save the Headmaster". Na pierwszym planie cztery czarne koty wykonują hiphopowy układ taneczny.

Akt 2 (scena kolejna)

Kurtyna podnosi się, ukazując to samo wnętrze, z tą różnicą, że na miejscu Szeryfa No-Ten-Cham stoi Severus Snape z mopem na głowie.

Severus Snape (zezując w górę): Co tym razem?

Agent: Cięcia budżetowe. To ja znikam. (znika)

Snape: Dzień dobry, dzieci!

Zdumiona Cisza: Dzień dobry, panie profesorze!

Snape: Dziś nie będzie eliksirów.

Strona gryfońska: Aaaaaaaaaaa!

Snape: W ramach mego zastępstwa na lekcji Obrony Przed Czarną Magią przerobimy dziś temat „Jak bronić się przed człowiekiem uzbrojonym w... gazetę"!

(Wyciąga zza pazuchy gazetę zwiniętą w rulon.)

Snape: Potter, chodź tu! Zrobimy demonstrację.

Potter (niechętnie): Dlaczego ja?

Snape: Bo jesteś pieprzonym głównym bohaterem, i do tego dobrze widocznym.

Potter (niechętnie podchodząc): A jeśli ten facet będzie miał ostry... ostrą różdżkę?

Snape: Dziś przerabiamy napad prasowy, Potter.

Potter: A jeśli on będzie miał „National Geographic"?

Snape wali go po głowie gazetą. Potter pada na scenę, wygłaszając w trakcie monolog.

Potter: O, niech to ciało, jakże nieugięte, stopi się, skropli i zamieni w rosę! Gdyby Przedwieczny przeciw samobójcom nie wydał prawa! O, Boże! O, Boże!  
Jak nudne, puste, głupie i bezpłodne wydają mi się obyczaje świata! To dziki ogród, co strzela w nasienie! Tu tylko chwasty podłe i ohydne wkoło się plenią.  
(ciszej) Zatłukę scenarzystę.

Draco Malfoy: Już nie żyjesz, Potter!

Potter: (nie żyje)

Snape (wyciągając z gazety gazrurkę): Tak, panie Potter, nieważna jest sama gazeta, lecz jej treść.

Nad scenę wjeżdża podwieszona na sznurku postać w białym gieźle, ze skrzydłami i aureolą. Dla rozjaśnienia sytuacji – na czole ma namalowaną błyskawicę i jest w okularach. Trochę osypuje się z niej mąka.

Duch: Nad głową kraśny mam kafel, znicz nad boiskiem lata, do niebiańskiego quidditcha odchodzę z tego świata...

(Odlatuje przy akompaniamencie skrzypienia maszynerii.)

Hermiona: Ta sztuka schodzi na dziady.

Draco: Potter nie żyje, konkurencja wykoszona. Jestem teraz najlepszym szukającym w szkole, jestem szalenie przystojny, bogaty i mam owłosioną klatę. Granger, umówisz się ze mną?

Hermiona: Jasne!

Ron (żałośnie): A ja?

Hermiona: Ty nie masz owłosionej klaty.

Ron Weasley w akcie rozpaczy wyrywa Snape'owi gazetę i wali się nią po głowie, po czym pada obok przyjaciela. Kurtyna miłosiernie opada, zanim zdążył wygłosić monolog.

Koniec


End file.
